NEVER PLAY FREE FIRE AT 3 AM
Uploader's note: ''The original article is filled with terrible grammar. Because of that, I tried to replicate most of the Portuguese language mistakes into the English language so the translated version is faithful to the original text.'' Prepare yourself for what you are about to witness. The pasta “ I’m here to talk about something that happened to me, when I was playing FREE FIRE on my cellphone at 3 AM, I won’t say my name to keep my life in safety.” I was in my school, when my friends went towards me saying that a very cool game was launched for mobile, I, unfortunately, wasn’t with my cellphone at the time, so the only way to find out what kind of game was it would be when I arrive at home. Arriving at home, I got my cellphone and then went to the Play Store and searched for the game, it was free obviously, did a dowloand and then installed it and started playing, and the game was very cool, I spent days and didn’t go to school to stay the whole day playing online with my friends. But no one stayed during the early morning playing the little game, many told they didn’t want to spend the whole night playing it, because that wouldn’t do them any good, I called them a bunch of chickens, and started playing the whole night playing the game, “little did I know what I was getting myself into.” There was one day I didn’t go to school just to play FREE FIRE, the worst part was that my friends weren’t online so I went to ask them, but they weren’t online on WhatsApp, so I had to call them to know what happened to them, they said they wanted to go to school to get better grades and not fail at school. I cursed them of every name I knew, and I decided to play the game during the whole afternoon, the night arrived and I didn’t stop playing it, when I went to sleep I got my cellphone and started playing, when a really strange player invited me to play, he sent a message to me saying “ If you are a nice player, come play with me”. I never fled from any challenge, so I accepted the invite, and we started playing, the game was very weird, the arena had blood looked like a shooting was happening, but there was no one in the map, only blood and more blood. My partner fired and me, for o reason I pressed any button on the cellphone, but my character didn’t move and I got very angry, and when I managed to I was already dead, the mysterious guy sent me a message “Yea looks like you aren’t that good, you will do some favors for me, if you want your family be safe.” He sent me a picture of my family and I got scared, I send a message saying how did he know about my life, he didn’t respond only said if I would accept the favor, I accepted wanting my family to be safe, he said my first challenge is to delete the game from my cellphone. I didn’t want to because I was at a high level, but I had to do this, after that he said that I had to kill my friends who didn’t want to play with me, my heart was pounding, that guy was crazy, I didn’t know what to do, so I got a gun from my father and went to my friends house, and killed everyone sleeping, that was something horrible. And the last favor was to kill myself, I didn’t want this, so I called the police, but if I told everything about the guy he could go to my house to kill my famaly, so I let the police get me, I’m in prison to this very day, and I’m writing this story, because I will kill myself here in the prison, never play games at 3 AM with strange and sick people. “ Detective” the prisoner was found dead in his cell, hanged himself with the linen from his bed, and above his bed was a letter with a strange story about what happened with him before he went to jail. Credits to O mundo do medo Category:Crappypasta Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:English Class Failure Category:Blood Category:Im died Category:Sucide Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Random Capitalization Category:Vidya games Category:Stupid is as the main character does